Nindroid's Prophecy 2: A Frozen Heart
by zanejulien
Summary: It has been a year and a half since Zane's death (in first Nindroid's Prophecy) and the academy hasn't been the same...until now... Betrayal? Heartbreak? Or a rare feeling...love? *cries* I'N BAD AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Phew got this done... I kind of felt sad on how I ended Nindroid's Prophecy 1 so I made a...*dramatic pause* SEQUEL! DUN DUN DUNNN! ! I was originally going to post this on the 10th but I felt generous. Yeah I know it's a short prologue sorry** **:/**

* * *

No ones POV

A shimmer went through the air and the temperature dropped to zero. A young lady was sleeping in the room, a heart pendant around her neck. The shimmer took form of a male spirit made of stars, his face sad. He stroked the young lady's cheek and smiled lightly.

"You still love me my sweet." He whispered in a velvet soft voice.

"Zane, why are you visiting after hours?" A voiced boomed making the spirit wince slightly.

"I-I just wanted to see her at night. I haven't since I passed."

"I know you are a hero to them but in the spirit world you are just another soul."

"If I could just have a few minutes with her I will never leave after hours."

"Fine." The spirit sighed in relief.

"I miss you Luna. I will always love you." He went to touch Luna's hand but his went right through. A tear ran down his face and he wiped it away with his starry arm. "I want to come back to you so bad. But it will never be possible." He gave Luna one last glance before disappearing in a flash of light.

Sensei's POV

I never thought I would see my student again. True he's a spirit but at least I can see him. I watched as he brushed away a tear with his arm.

"I want to come back to you so bad but it will never be possible." I nodded sadly.

'We all want you back.' I thought. 'Wait...how did I get here? I was in my room. And why am I spying into Luna's room?' I slowly backed away to avoid embarrassment and had a heart attack when Cole shuffled out of his room and into the bathroom. Thankfully, he didn't notice me.

Zane's POV

I had one more stop to do. A bright flash went before my eyes but I was used to it. I was standing next to a statue of me. It looked like I was actually there and ready to protect the city. One hand was outstretched as if the statue was trying to catch a raindrop and the other hand held a staff. My weapon I used in my last battle. I rubbed my arms and kneeled, putting the palm of my hand on the ground. "Wind, here the spirit of Zane Julien's call. I wish that you blow rose petals when Luna Timbers comes by so she knows I still love her."

* * *

**LIKE? HATE? REVIEW PLEASE I AM OFF TO A PARTY! *jumps into Nindroidmobile* DRIVE GARY DRIVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had free time at camp so I worked on this...came together faster than I thought 0-0 SO REVIEW AND ENJOY**

* * *

Luna rubbed the heart pendant Zane gave her a year and a half ago, right before his system shut down. Luna was on her way home from work, she lives with the ninja now. Luna sighed sadly and saw Zane's statue in front of Ninjago City's sign, the city that he risked his life for. His statue had him in a protective stance as if he was alive and ready to fight. "I miss you my love." They were supposed to get married after the battle with Drakel but the Nindroid ended up getting electrocuted, making his system overload. The wind blew a rose to the statue Zane's outstretched hand and whistled in her ear. She remembered the day earlier of what Drakel, his name now back to Drake, said.

Flashback

Drake walked into the room, his wings filling half the ceiling, and handed Luna her hat. "You know, Luna, if a rose lands on you then you will have good luck."

"Why do you bring this up now?" Luna asked.

"Because you seem a little...down. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Drake, it's been a year and a half since he died. Nothing will be the same."

Drake took her hand. "His spirit will always be with you. Have faith that everything will be fine." Drake winked and walked away. "HEY DAKOTA YOU READY FOR PAINTBALL?"

"YEAH BUT I'M GOING TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU OLD MAN!" Drake grabbed his paintball gun and chuckled.

"I'M YOUR AGE YOU KNOW."

"BUT YOU'RE A DRAGON." Luna listened to their conversation, wishing she could do the same with Zane.

Luna stopped in front of Zane's statue and placed a bundle of flowers at the foot beside withered ones. "It's me again Zane. I...miss you so much. Leah is now ten and at school she did a project on you. It was a paper on who her hero was." Luna dug a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here's what she wrote. 'I am doing my paper on my big brother Zane. He used to sing to me when I was sad. He still does it...in my dreams anyway. My big brother saved Ninjago City a year and a half ago. He gave his life to save what he cared for the most: His family. Other people's heroes are Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, or actors. But my hero is Zane. He showed me that family is more important than money. Doing what is right is payment enough. Some people are sad when they don't get a new pair of shoes, or what they want. I don't need fancy clothes, cars, or money because all I really need is my big brother back. That's all I really need.'" Luna rubbed her eyes, tears crowding the corners. "That's all I need too." The warm wind blew gently, carrying rose petals to the statue and seemed to sing a gentle song. Luna buried her face in her hands and cried. "Hush little baby don't you cry, Frosty is gonna sing you a lullaby." There was an outline of a man standing next to the statue. Zane. "Please don't cry my love." Luna looked up, her eyes puffy and red, and tried hugging Zane. "I'm sorry, but I cannot hug you." Zane said regretfully.

"I...miss you so much." Luna started to cry again and Zane put his head near hers.

"I do too. I will always be there Luna. Do me a favor, please."

"What is it?"

"I put a note behind a painting at the academy. I need you to read it to the others." Luna wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Ok Frosty." Zane floated in the air and retrieved the rose petal from the statue's hand, using the wind to guide it to Luna.

"As long as you remember me, this rose will stay alive." Luna gently took the petal and opened the heat pendant Zane gave her am placed if inside. "I see you still have my gift but I must go." Zane's outline started to disappear. "Hush little baby don't you cry. Frosty's gonna sing you a lullaby."

Luna bowed her head, tears falling on the ground. "Don't cry Luna. I will always be there. Tell Sensei not to spy into people's rooms anymore...it's not natural." Zane chuckled and disappeared fully.

"Thank you Zane." Luna whispered and started walking home.

* * *

**Phew, 35 views for the prologue...that's awesome :) Leah's paper was actually based on what a family member wrote when someone passed. It brought tears back to see how young and innocent the writer was.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night and to love Clank. *hears the song Let it Go* OH YEAH MOVIE TIME *attacks Gary* **


	3. Chapter 3

Luna unfolded a piece of paper and cleared her throat. Ash, Dakota, Lennox, Lachlan, Snike, Drake, and all the other ninja waited on the edge of their seats. "'Greeting family. If you are reading this then that means I am dead after the battle with Drakel. I wanted to say that I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner about what would happen with the battle. I wrote this note because I want to tell you something. Remember this Jay, it will come in handy. 41, 53, 27, 12. Do not forget these numbers, Jay.'" Jay raised his scared eyebrow in puzzlement. "'Also, I predict I will get a new weapon, if so I want Ash to keep it. I kept his sword for memories so he can keep my weapon. Thank you all for your dedication to me.'" Luna folded the paper back up, her lip trembling. Nya rushed to the young girl's side and let Luna cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay Luna. It is going to be okay." Nya walked Luna out the door towards her room. Lennox twitched his ears and widened his emerald eyes. Lachlan pointed his nose into the air and let out a low howl.

"What's wrong guys?" Kai asked, leaning forward in his chair. His Brother's Oath scar was crossed out from Zane's death.

"We sense a presence with us." Lennox's back fur stood on end. Leo shivered and grabbed a blanket.

"W-w-will s-s-someone please c-c-close the window." His teeth started to chatter. Cole went to the window to close it but it was shut. Kai went flying out of his chair and hit the wall.

"OW WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai rubbed his head. Lachlan whimpered and fell to his side.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE!?" A voice boomed and Leo choked like someone was strangling him.

"WHAT THE FU-" Cole went flying into Kai and the two were pinned to the ground by an invisible force.

"I AM NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN GALAXY! WHERE IS HE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHO IS GALAXY?!" A chair toppled over and hit Lloyd on the head. "OW OKAY BUDDY YOU WANT TO GO?! BRING IT!" Lloyd blasted gold energy next to Leo before flying into a wall.

"WHERE IS HE GALAXY?! WHERE?!" Leo choked on his words, his black eyes wide.

"Never...not...saying. He's...not here." The temperature dropped and everyone gasped. Cole and Kai where released from the invisible force and Lachlan jumped to his feet.

"ZANE DON'T DO IT!" Kai rubbed his shoulder.

"Zane?" A spirit appeared in front of the ninja. It was Zane.

"You will not hurt my friends anymore. I am dead, so be gone." A man in black turned visible and he smirked.

"FINALLY THE GREAT NINDROID HAS MET AN OPPONENT HE CAN'T BEAT! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS DAY!"

"Actually my system overloaded so technically I was not defeated." The man scowled, walked to the door and ripped it off its hinges.

"Zane? Is that really you?" Lloyd helped Lennox to his paws and stared at Zane in awe.

"Yes my friends. But I must go, I shouldn't be here."

"Wait, what do the numbers mean?" Jay asked quickly. Zane smiled faintly.

"You'll know when the time is right." He merely said and disappeared.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I got back from camp late last night and I had to wake up early so wrote this on the way to a family reunion. Also check out amberdiamondswords' story Jay vs The Stop Sign. I was in tears from laughing so hard.**


	4. Chapter 3 Kai the Brony

I walked into a dark alley. "Hello?" I called quietly. "Is someone there?" A bat flew close to my head but I strangely didn't react.

"H-help. P-please." A weak voice called from the shadows.

"I'm coming." I carefully approached the location I heard the voice.

"H-help." The voice seemed farther away.

"Where are you?" I walked faster. Up ahead I noticed a shape on the ground. As I got closer, I noticed the shape seemed familiar. "Zane?" I asked cautiously. Zane stirred slowly and opened glowing blue eyes.

"H-how are you here?" A loud bump shook the ground. "G-go. You're not safe." He rubbed the mechanical part of his face. His nose was bleeding and he winced at every movement.

"What's going on Zane?"

"I...wasn't supposed to leave after hours. This...is the punishment." He paused and wiped the blood away from his nose. "Please...go." I shook my head and hauled the Nindroid to his feet.

"Never. I'm not leaving you to die." Zane started to protest but I shushed him. "No Zane. You are coming with me. Luna misses you and so does Ash."

"I...am still a spirit. I can't leave with you." I was confused and I looked into Zane's blue eyes. Amber into blue.

"How can I see you then?" Zane shrugged and shoved me back into the shadows, putting a finger to his lips.

"ZANE?! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Zane started to tremble and sparkling tears fell to the ground.

"What's wrong Zane?" I whispered.

"They're here to take me away. I just know it."

"YOUR VISITOR IS HERE ZANE SO I'LL JUST LET HIM TALK." Loud footsteps slowly got quieter. Zane put his back to the wall and slid to the ground.

"This place is horrible. I can't stay here much longer. I wish I can leave this dreaded place."

'The sound will come after bloodshed to guide the lion down the path to power. One must become two to beat the darkness. The fallen will rise and become the frozen heart. Beware of the one that never sleeps.' A familiar voice said.

"Isn't that..." I started.

"The prophecy from the First Spinjitzu Master." Zane said in awe. A gold ball of light floated up to us.

"Zane Julien?"

"I-I'm Zane." The Nindroid said shakily.

"You punishment has been lifted. You are protected by me now, nobody is going to hurt you anymore." Zane's shoulders relaxed visibly.

"Thank you for helping me." I glanced at Zane and he smiled. "Brothers forever?"

"Brothers forever." I agreed.

Nya's POV

"Speak to me Luna. Why are you crying?" I urged the young girl to say something.

"I...miss Zane." She said between sobs. "Why did he have to go Nya? Why?" She fell into my arms again so I hummed to her.

"Luna I know exactly how you feel." I whispered softly.

"Really?" Luna rubbed her eyes.

"Yep. Here's the deal, I want you to go to Kai and ask him about our parents. Tell him I sent you." Luna hugged me.

"Thank you for being there for me Nya."

"Zane was a close friend to me. And I hate seeing people sad. That's why I became a samurai...and to show the boys that girls aren't as helpless as they think." I pumped a fist in the air. "Now go and ask Kai about our parents." I giggled and playfully shoved her out the door.

No one's POV

Luna knocked on Kai's red door. All she could hear was rock music blasting through speakers. Luna knocked harder and the music switched to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic's theme song. Luna fell to the ground in hysterical laughter.

**"STOP YOU STUPID IPOD**!" The music switched to Wrecking Ball. Luna laughed harder. "YOU USELESS MACHINE KNOCK IT OFF!" The music changed to Barney's theme song and the sound of glass breaking interrupted Barney telling everyone he loved them...creepy. A red faced Kai opened the door to reveal a broken window. "Oh uh um J-J-Jay used my I-IPod earlier...I don't like Barney at all...I mean if you do then...never mind. You need something?" Luna's eyes were watering from laughing so hard.

"Nya told me to ask you about your parents." Kai stiffened and touched his shoulder.

"I guess I can tell you about it but you can't tell anyone else." Kai stuck his head out of his room and looked into the hall before pulling Luna into his room. "It all started when I was eleven, Nya eight." Kai began.

**CLIFFHANGER! I AM SO EVIL *gets hit in the head by a marshmallow* JAY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY MARSHMALLOWS?!**

**Jay: *hides bag of marshmallows behind back***

**ZJ: -.-...I just hope he doesn't find my jawbreakers...anyway everyone please review.**

**This is zanejulien faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night and to love Clank.**


	5. Chapter 4 Kai's Past

"Now you want to slowly put into the water otherwise-" A man with dark hair and glasses said, slowly cooling a sword. His name tag read Tom.

"DADDY LOOK WHAT IT DID!" Kai held up a warped sword.

"You made it too quickly." Tom stood up and looked out the workshop window at the setting sun. "I think it's time for us to head back."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Kai asked hopefully. Tom ruffled Kai's spiked hair and chuckled.

"Sure bud." Tom lifted his son onto his shoulders and walked towards the house at the bottom of the hill. "I'll teach you how to make a shield tomorrow." Kai cheered and clapped his hands. He notice something off about the house and slowly tapped his father's shoulder.

"Daddy, why is the door off the house?" Tom put Kai on the ground and gripped his hand.

"I don't know bud. Just stay close and remember what I taught you." Kai glanced behind him and saw a neighbor.

"Luna, can you get the man who takes bad people away?"

"Ok." Luna took off running, a boy with white hair calling after her.

"Follow me Kai." Tom entered the darkened house, the evening light casting their shadows on the floor. Movement sounded around the corner and Tom moved swiftly to it. Kai peered around the corner and saw his sister and mother on their knees, a man with a gun standing over them. Kai put his hand to his mouth in shock.

"Is this all you've got?" The man with the gun growled.

"Yes." Kai's mom cried. "Now will you let us go?" The man tapped the gun to Nya's head and the young girl trembled in fear.

"There can't be any witnesses." Tom came barreling into the robber's side and the two wrestled for the gun. Kai bolted out of his hiding place and hugged Nya.

"GO KAI! TELL LUNA TO HURRY!" The robber pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying into Kai's left shoulder.

"OWEY SOMETHING BIT ME!"

"KAI!" Kai's parents yelled. The robber pulled the trigger again and another bullet struck Kai's mother in the chest.

"MOMMY!" Nya yelled but Kai pushed her away from the fight and out of the house.

"Stay here Nya." Kai said and grabbed a knife. He went back to the room, his father no where to be seen. The robber had it's back to Kai so he took the advantage. He plunged the knife to the handle in the robber's leg.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The robber punched Kai in the chest and the sound of a bone breaking filled the room. Kai doubled over and the robber pointed the gun to his head. "You messed with the wrong guy buddy." The trigger creaked as he pulled it. Two police officers tackled the robber and another pulled Kai away from them. Kai saw his parents side by side. Shot down by the robber in the chest. Kai turned and cried into the officer's uniform.

"It's going to be okay. He can't hurt you now." Kai's chest hurt where a bone broke but all he could see was his father protecting him. He started to cry harder.

"I hurt." Kai said. "Really bad."

"Where do you hurt?" Kai pointed to where he got punched and the officer gently felt it. "Does this hurt?" Kai, still crying, nodded. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"The mean man made something bite me." Kai said between sobs. Luna peeked into the house. When she saw Kai's shoulder she fainted. Luckily the boy with white hair caught her before she hit the ground. The boy looked up at Kai and beckoned him closer.

"What's your name?" He asked. Kai sniffled and hugged the officer.

"K-Kai." The boy's face softened.

"It's going to be okay Kai. Is that your sister?" He gestured to Nya, who was crying in the corner. A female officer was talking to her. Kai nodded.

"That's Nya. T-the mean man made her cry." Kai's eyes teared more and the officer picked him up, gently rocking him.

"It's ok Kai. They're just sleeping and won't be back in a while. They are going on a trip." He looked at the boy with white hair.

"What's your name young man?"

"My name is Zane and this is Luna Timbers. Is Kai and Nya going to be okay?"

"Yes, they will. What's your last name?"

"I...don't know. I have no memory of my past." Kai's amber eyes glinted angrily as he watched Nya cry.

"The mean man made Nya hurt. NOBODY MAKES MY LITTLE SISTER HURT!" Kai said and fell back into the officer's arms.

Luna widened her eyes. "That was you?" Kai bowed his head and nodded.

"I can't forget what happened because of this..." He pushed his sleeve and showed a jagged scar where he was shot. Kai turned his back on Luna and leaned his head on the wall. "It was my fault. If I stayed with dad then he wouldn't have been killed." Luna shuffled her feet.

"Kai I-" Luna was interrupted when Jay came running into the room.

"Guys, Sensei called a meeting." Kai quickly pushed his sleeve down and shoved the IPod in Jay's face. "Take off the My Little Pony song."

"The what now?" Jay looked truly confused. Kai's face turned red in embarrassment.

**Ok, so I won't be able to post frequently because I start sports today. RUNNER FOREVER! *has cough attack*...I'm okay**

**Gary: WHY IS MY CREDIT CARD STUCK IN THE WALL?!**

**ZJ:...I...don't know...any way HEARTS AROUND THE WORLD FOR ROBIN WILLIAMS! 3 On my profile, I added hearts around the world. Copy and paste it please to get the word out. RIP to my favorite actor of all time *curls in ball and cries* WHY?!**


	6. Chapter 5 IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**OK OK BIG GIGANTIC NEWS: ANYONE LIVE IN DETROIT, CHICAGO, LOUISVILLE? ANYONE WHO DOES OR IS NEAR THOSE STATES STAY THE F**CK INSIDE! DO NOT GO OUTSIDE ALONE! I AM BEGGING YOU PLEEAAASSSEEE DON'T! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO PURGE SO DO. NOT. LEAVE. ALONE! A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY BEEN KILLED! IF YOU SEE A PURGING FLIER STAY THE F*CK INSIDE! I AM SCARED TO DEATH RIGHT NOW FOR EVERYONE'S SAFETY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STAY INSIDE! THIS IS NOT A JOKE IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING! STAY THE F*CK INSIDE PLEASE! DO NOT TAKE THIS LIGHTLY! **

**Now to follow guidelines, here is what Sensei wanted to say.**

Ash's POV

Sensei sat with his arms crossed. Not a good sign. I grinned at Kai. "I heard you're a Brony." I whispered. Kai's hair sparked with fire and I quickly sat next to Cole.

"Students, I have something to tell you..." He trailed off, Nya looked like she was trying hard not to laugh...odd. "Students, grab your tuxedos because you were invited to a party." Sensei said cheerily, ripping off his kimono to show a white tuxedo.

"Who's throwing us a party?" Cole asked, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"The mayor." Sensei started to Square Dance by himself. I looked into his teapot. Yep, just what I expected.

"Who put extra sugar in his tea?" Leo and Jay slowly inched towards the exit.

"I think going to the party will be fun. Nothing has really happened since..." Nya trailed off and glanced at Luna. I tiptoed over to Jay and Leo and grabbed their shirt collars.

"Let's go get your tuxedos. I'm glad Zane isn't here to see Sensei like this." I shivered from a draft. "GUYS TURN THE AC DOWN!"

Zane's POV

I just sat there and watched my old teacher Square Dance. Thanks to being protected I now have the ability to watch over my friends. I tilted my head towards Nya to year what she was saying.

"I think going to the party will be fun." She was saying. "Nothing has really happened since..." She trailed off but I knew exactly what she meant. I left the room, almost brushing my brother as I left.

**REMINDER: NOT NOT GO OUTSIDE IF YOU SEE A PURGING FLIER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *starts crying* WHY WOULD ONE DO THIS?! I CAN'T HANDLE IT I AM SCARED TO DEATH! I AM LITERALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I LIVE NEAR A PLACE THEY ARE PURGING! *cries harder***


	7. We are family

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this...It's hard to type with one hand.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**HAHA you thought I only had one hand? HAHAHAH- No. I broke my arm during sports...*clears throat* Enough about me, this chapter is longish and I threw in some moments that will make you say: Don't give them sugar anymore ZJ.**

Ash sighed and watched his friends dance. "This...is so boring." He mumbled.

"E-Excuse me sir but are you Ash Julien?" A girl the ninja's age asked. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun and her blue eyes sparkled. 'She's pretty cute...' He thought. "Yeah..."

"I just wanted to tell you...sorry for your loss." Ash turned his icy blue gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry I upset you. I'll be on my way."

"Wait." Ash stood and held out a gloved hand. "Would you...like to have this dance?" The girl blushed and took his hand. "You know my name but what's yours?" They slowly danced.

"Jessica Icefire. But most people call me Ice."

"You know, Zane was called Frosty by his fiancé."

"She must miss him dearly."

"Quite. She is sad whenever we say his name around her."

"HEY LET'S GET SOME JAMS UP IN HERE!" Ash groaned at the familiar voice. He looked over his shoulder to see Dareth grabbing the microphone, his girlfriend giggling next to him. "Before we do I have something to say." He turned to his girlfriend and got to one knee. "Izzie Higgs, will you marry me." The crowd all 'awed' and waited for Izzie's answer.

"Aw Dareth, YES!" Izzie hugged the brown ninja. Jay and Leo jumped onto a table, clear they had too much punch, and started yelling out random food names. Dakota and Cole went up to the table and flipped the two off. Ash rolled his eyes at the scene.

"You have quite the family."

"OH NO YOU SAID IT!" Ash shrieked in horror.

"WHAT?!"

"OH NO!"

"Did someone say family?" Lloyd pushed the DJ out of the way and played the song We Are by Keke Palmer.

The ninja and Luna stood with their backs to the crowd as the beat started. Ash turned, a microphone in his hand and started to sing. "We are, we are. Not your ordinary fama-mily, but we can all agree that we are, we are close as close can be." Ash and Luna flipped off the stage and walked in the crowd, both singing. The ninja dancing like they did for the contest for the Fangblade.

"So it do matter what it looks like we look perfect to me." Luna sang.

"We got every kind of lover, we're so lucky indeed." Ash sang, ruffling Leah's hair.

"They can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause we are, we are..." Luna paused and held her microphone to the ninja.

"FAMILY!" The ninja all yelled. Cole did a triple tiger sashe over the crowd.

"We are are are are (We are are)

We are are are are (We are are)

We are are are are (We are are)

We are, we are family, family, family

We are, we are family." Ash put his arm around Sensei's shoulders. "SNIKE TAKE IT!" Ash tossed the microphone to Snike.

"So what?

We don't look, we don't act

We don't walk, we don't talk

Like you do. So what?" Snike flew into the air. "If we hang just a hang and no shame. We both do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care

Somehow we found it here

We found us a home." He flew at the ground and pulled up at the last minute. Ash ran to the stage with Luna at his side.

"We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily but we can all agree that we are, we are close as close can be." Kai and Ash did a handshake and they flipped off the side.

"So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of lover

We're so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family." Dakota and Lloyd jumped in the air and high fived.

"Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange

But really they make us stronger

And no one would replace not a thing

Mother or father

Cause we..."

"Cause we come from everywhere. Searching for ones to care. Somehow we found it here. We found us a home." Nya and Kai sang together, Kai slapping Jay when he passed. The crowd laughed.

"We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily. But we can all agree that we are, we are close as close can be." Snike flew Ash to the air. Ash made snow rain down on the crowd.

"Yo, So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me. We got every kind of lover we're so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause we are, we are family." Lennox joined in, surprising a few people.

"We are, we are FAMILY!" The ninja shot their powers to the ceiling. Lennox shot a blue fire ball and Lachlan threw flowers at the people, one getting stuck in someone's glasses. The crowd hooted at the ninja and applauded them.


	8. Chapter 7 White Stars

Stranger's POV

The workshop is silent, still...empty. Just like this machine in front of me. "I will bring you back my old friend." I said as I grabbed a wrench. "I will not stop until I do." I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you. I will be in your dept." A deep voice rumbled.

"No need to thank me. But you do realize after I'm finished you will not have any memory."

"I am familiar with that but I will do anything." I touched the machine. Cold.

"It will take me a day or two...do you think you can hold out that long."

"I...don't know..." My old friend trailed off.

"It's best if you relax for a bit." I turned on my lamp and set to work.

Leah's POV

I can't remember the last time I had this much fun...no...scratch that. I haven't had much fun since Zane died. 'No body could have asked for a better family. I love you.' I winced at a sharp pain in my heart when I remembered his words. My chest tightened and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Not again. "E-cuse me." I choked and rushed out of the building.

"Leah?" I shook my head at Lloyd, searching my pockets for my inhaler. 'WHERE IS IT?! OH NO I FORGOT IT AT HOME!' I felt a breeze that rattled the tree branches overhead. "What's wrong Leah?"

'Leah.' A voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Inhaler. At home."

"I have an extra one in my car. Stay right here and concentrate on your breathing." Lloyd ran to the parking lot so I leaned against the building.

'Breathe my sweet.' I shivered again despite the summer air. 'Come here, sister.' I tilted my head.

"Zane?"

'Yes sweetie.' Something's not right, I started to back to away. 'Don't fear little sis, I won't hurt you.'

"Hey Leah I found your inhaler." Lloyd called, waving it in the air.

'I'll be back you petty little ninja.'

"What? I'm not a ninja." Icy hands shoved my back and I went stumbling into Lloyd. I didn't realize how much he's grown since Zane died.

"Whoa there princess. I was gone for a few minutes." Lloyd chuckled.

"Lloyd, I heard a voice." Lloyd stopped chuckling.

"What'd it say?" He turned serious. I've never seen him like this.

"It said to come with it...and it called me a ninja. A NINJA, Lloyd." Lloyd put his arm stiffly around my shoulder and rushed me towards his car.

"If you hear that voice again, don't listen to it. Look forward and don't make eye contact to anyone." My heart quickened and I used my inhaler. "Don't trust any voice you hear in your head. Zane makes physical contact."

"What do you mean? What's going on Lloyd?" The green ninja opened his car door for me.

"You're in danger Leah." My world faded and I slid into shock.

Zane's POV

SMACK 'Ok, that one stung.' I winced, my cheek burning from where I was struck. I turned my attention to my enemy as he swing his fist again. I ducked and rolled under his legs. "YOU DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" I yelled and smacked him with a starry log.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID YOU GET A LOG FROM?!" My enemy's eyes glowed red...shit. I bolted to the right and disappeared. My surroundings are stars, meaning I'm going to a different location. I am not one to run away but I can't fight in the spirit realm, it's against the laws. I stumbled into a white...room? I don't know what it is.

"Zane Julien?" I turned in circles to locate the voice but nobody is here.

"Yes..." My voice echoed loudly.

"Your sister is in trouble. You need to protect her." I crossed my arms.

"She has Lloyd and the others. I am not needed anymore." I didn't mention what happened after I pushed my sister. I hope she isn't mad at me.

"They need you now Zane." I tilted my head, feeling amused.

"Heh, really? Because I've never seen my brothers GLANCE at my statue. I was a burden to the team and now, they are moving on. They accepted that I'm gone the first day without me."

"No Zane, they miss you." The room faded into darkness.

"I can't believe he's gone." Jay's voice swept by my ear.

"Zane...why?" Cole.

"DAMMIT DRAKEL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU OUR BROTHER WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Leo and Dakota.

"He was more than a ninja, he was family and he loved Luna. The school seems empty without him and his big words and big apron. We...miss him beyond words. Thank you." I dropped to my knees in shock. Voices of my family crying out my name filled my ears and I covered them.

"I'M SORRY BROTHERS! I MISS YOU TOO!"

"See Zane. Your death shocked everyone. Now do you still believe your family doesn't need you? The reason they didn't come to your statue is because they couldn't handle your death." I lowered my hands and took a deep breath.

"Where is my family now?" I said with built up confidence

**Sorry I haven't updated...school and sports. I literally have an hour of relaxation a day before I sleep. T.T I hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 8 Evergreen

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, sports... And the fvcking chapter got deleted right when I was about to post it *flips table and throws Gary out the window***

I looked at my old friend. Finally, my work is done. "What's your name? He asked me.

"Evergreen." I answered. This reminds me of something...no, someone. She was beautiful but now I can't see her anymore. It's sad to think that someone so small could have so many problems in her life. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should explain who I am...well what I am anyway. My name is Evergreen Phantom. Unusual name, yes. Embarrassing name, nope. Yes, yes I know you're wondering why I said "what I am." Well, I'm half human...and half robot. I see the shock on your faces...well some of you. Yes, my father is a robot. I know what you're thinking, "robots can't have kids." Well GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! I don't know how it happened. I am one and a quarter years old. I can explain, it took practice but I can. In human, I am one and a quarter years old, in robot I am sixteen. Oh, my gender? I am a male with green hair and green glasses. I have one silver eye and one blue. Yes laugh, I'm used to it. End of introduction, for now.

"Evergreen." He mused. "I am familiar with that name but I do not recognize your face." I grabbed my coat and prepared to leave. I have to go back to my work. "Where are you going Evergreen?" I turned to look at him to see his blue eyes round with worry. "Who am I?" He whispered.

"You are Zane Julien and your family needs you. You'll see me again, I promise you that..." I I stopped when I almost blurted my secret, so I left the shop into the bright sunlight, but not before I heard my friend say something.

"I am Zane."

Zane's POV

I don't know what happened, one second I'm dying in front of Ninjago City, the next I'm talking to a man named Evergreen. I can see the school now but my feet feel like lead. What happened? The trees look bigger and the sign is freshly painted. I collapse on the ground, not able to walk much farther. My calculations say I walked fifteen miles, jeez.

"Ok Madison, now you're Snike, I'm Drake and Jack you're Zane." My old student's voice drifted to my ears. "Grr I am the big and bad Drake. Fear me!" I could see students playing outside and that gave me courage to keep moving. I saw Drake sneak behind a student and sweep him off his feet. He was wearing a jacket and jeans.

"You're not Drake, I am him! FEAR ME!" He gave a fake evil laugh and started coughing. I stumbled and the group looked my way. Drake's brown eyes widened. "Is that...Zane?" I nodded tiredly. Drake raced to my side and put an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, let's get you inside. Your brothers should be back soon." I didn't argue and let him lead me inside. I heard a car engine in the distance and winced. 'Why did Drake look so surprised? I've only been gone for possibly a hour. ' But I couldn't help but notice my students were taller. I felt pain in my chest and fell forward, hitting cement painfully. My vision went black.

**Oh, and BIG news. I'm halfway done with The Nindroid's Prophecy trailer and I might make a Jack Frost AMV. No promises. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and take an ice cube bath...it's not weird.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Super sorry I haven't updated. I had an asthma attack and hit the dirt. Any way HAPPY DOT DAY AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Zane's POV

I shook the black dots out of my eyes. Did I just blackout? I've heard of them but never experienced one. Drake knelt next to me and rest a hand on my back.

"Take it easy kid. You've...been through a lot." His eyes drifted sideways as he helped me back to my feet. The car I heard earlier just pulled into the driveway and I could just make the shape of Leah. Drake coughed more violently than the first time and I started to get worried. "Don't...look afraid Zane. It's just a cold." He wheezed. "You need to get some rest." I heard a thump and glanced over my shoulder to see Lloyd had tripped, too far away to see me. Drake led me inside and into the living room. "I'll be right back, I need to get Leah's inhaler for her."

'Inhaler? She's never needed an inhaler before.'

"DAMMIT JAY YOU STEPPED ON MY DANCE SHOES!" Cole whined and a bush rattled.

"OW HEY TWINKLE TOES I JUST CRUSHED THE BIRD'S NEST!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll park my twinkle toes up your a-"

"Stop fighting you two." Ash said.

'Their...voices are deeper.' I was confused. Drake came back with an inhaler and yawned.

"I'll give my left wing to get over this sickness." He winked. Leo crossed the living room doorway, glancing in for a second.

"'Sup Zane, 'sup Drake." He stopped walking. "Wait a minute..."

"You know Leo, you don't make a very good door." Lloyd pushed Leo gently aside and went to his room, rubbing his shoulder. Kai and Dakota raced to the kitchen yelling who was going to get tea first. Lennox walked in, his head bowed.

"That wasn't the same without-" Lennox stopped and looked me in the eyes. "You. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!"

"HOW THE WORLD'S FILLED WITH FILTH AND LI-" Lennox flicked Lachlan on the nose with his tail.

"Welcome back Master." The house went silent. Then, the sound of glass breaking filled the empty air.

"KAI I WANTED SOME PICKLES TOO!" The red ninja burst into the living room and hugged me.

"HOW ARE YOU BACK BROTHER?!" He cried. Ash walked up the sidewalk outside with Leah and weapons stacked in front of his face.

"It would be nice if I could have some help." Ash tripped and the weapons flew out of his hands. "FUCK!" His sword landed next to his face. Leah helped Ash to his feet and giggled.

'There is something I need to remember but I don't know what it is..' I thought. 'Something about Lloyd and Leah.' My mind went blank when I saw the most beautiful sight. Luna.

"LUNA!" She turned to the window and gaped. Shock, disbelief, and relief flashed across her face. Ash glanced at Luna and followed her line of vision, and did something unexpected. He burst out in tears.

"WHY MUST YOU HAUNT ME BROTHER! I'M SORRY!" I titled my head in confusion. Drakel sigh/growled inwardly.

"What do you mean Ash?"

Evergreen's POV

"Mr. Phantom Ju-"

"Please, not my full name." I cut the man off, glancing around to make sure no one heard.

"Ok, Mr. Phantom your father is due for a checkup. It says here he hasn't been here for two years. Do you want me to set up an appointment for him?"

"That will not be necessary. He has already been checked on."

"You sure, sir?" I nodded. "Is Mr. Julien doing well? I've not seen of him for quite some time. I hope he hasn't gotten into any mischief."

"He's just been busy with stuff. I bet you will see him soon enough." I replied calmly. The man studied my face for a while, waiting for me to snap and confess on my friend's death. "You know, I actually seen him with the ninja. I heard he and Luna Timbers are getting married." The man's face brightened.

"Well I'll be darned. I remember when they were just youngsters playing outside in Jamunakai Village."

"Well, thanks for your time." I waved goodbye and started to leave.

"TELL MR. JULIEN I SAID CONGRATULATIONS!" I shivered.

He knows Zane is my...


	11. Chapter 10 Snike and the Iron Shield

Snike smiled at Lily. "So, I've never asked this but what did you do to get that scar on your neck?" Snike shuddered and let Lily's hand go.

"I-I've never told you this but...I worked for Drakel." Snike closed his eyes. "He...would punish me if I did something wrong and I almost killed Zane." A tear crept down Snike's cheek. "I struck him here," he pointed to the back of his head, "with a rock. He was in so much pain...I remember his yell when I struck him." Snike buried his face in his hands. "I don't know how they can forgive what the horrible things I've done."

"But Snike, think of the good things you did. You sacrificed yourself for them. I can see it in your memory, men came to kill the ninja but you pushed them out of sight and confronted them." She paused. "I also see Drakel slamming you into a wall (PHHT PHTT)...and you searching for Zane." Snike shook his head and opened his blue eyes.

"I only did what was right-"

"DADDY! HELP!" Snike whipped around faster than lighting, searching for his daughter.

"MARIAH?! MARIAH WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"DADDY I'M BY THE POND! HELP ME!" Snike took off to the south towards the pond.

"SNIKE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Lily called.

"MARIAH IS IN TROUBLE! SHE'S YELLING FOR ME!" He called over his shoulders.

"I didn't hear anything." Lily whispered. Snike skidded to a halt beside a pond and frantically searched for Mariah.

"Daddy. You have come." Mariah's voice echoed in the woods.

'That's not my daughter.' He thought. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Hap. I took care of that pesky brat awhile ago. A shame it wasn't that Nindroid's sister."

"It was you that attacked Leah. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" A sword lashed out from nowhere and cut Snike on the arm. "GAH!" Snike clutched the wound. 'Where'd that come from?' The sword lashed out again at Snike's leg. Snike fell to his knees. He hit the ground with his good hand and a purple circle surrounded him. "LIGHT DRAGON IRON SHIELD!" The circle curled over Snike protectively.

"A light dragon eh? The last one I saw was your father. He was weak and I finished him easily." Snike's shield wavered and sweat dripped down his face.

'He killed dad? IMPOSSIBLE!' Snike gasped and the shield grew smaller. 'I can't keep this up, there's only one way. I HAVE TO FIGHT!" Snike broke the shield. "YOU DIDN'T KILL MY FATHER! GULU DID!" Snike got into a battle stance.

"Foolish teen, I AM Grulu." Snike shifted in surprise, leaving a side vulnerable.

"AND YOU GAVE ME A WEAKNESS!" Grulu's sword made a gash on the dragon's side.

'How is he doing that?' Snike watched as a flash of silver went across his vision and pain seared through his face.

"GIVE UP DRAGON OF LIGHT! YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

'How do I beat someone if I can't see his movements?'

"Speed is always an advantage in battle, my son. Just make sure you keep your feet stable and you have level ground." Snike's heard his father's words. He gasped.

"OF COURSE!" 20 yards in front of him there was a hill, right next to the academy. 'I'll have to risk it, for my family. He can't get near Evergreen.' He shot into the sky and towards the hill.

"RUN AS FAST AND AS FAR AS YOU WANT! I CAN FEEL THE VIBRATIONS WHEN YOU MOVE!" Grulu taunted.

'ALMOST THERE! JUST A FEW MORE FEET.'

"HA YOU'RE GETTING BACKUP BUT YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Pain shot up Snike's left wing as he went crashing into the hill.

"Well that worked perfectly." Snike grumbled. He saw the sword, but it was slower. He grabbed it and yanked it out of a shadow's hands. "HEY GRULU! HEAD'S UP!" Snike yelled and kicked Grulu, sending him airborne. Snike dropped the sword, panting, an eye swollen shut. "What a menace." He whispered.

"Snike?" Drake's hoarse voice floated from the academy.

"I...need...to lay down for awhile." Snike collapsed into Drake's arms.

"SNIKE?!"

Ash's POV

I clung to Zane like he would disappear at any moment. Drake just finished filling me in on Zane's actually here but he left, saying he heard voices.

"BUT YOU WHERE DEAD FOR OVER A YEAR!" Jay yelled for the fifth time.

"I THINK HE FIGURED THAT OUT JAY!" Cole snapped.

"I...don't understand. It only felt like seconds that I closed my eyes. How could I be dead for so long and come back? I do remember one name, his name was Evergreen...he looks...strikingly familiar." Zane strained to grab any memory.

"Don't hurt yourself Zane. We'll help you find him."

"SNIKE?! WAKE UP BUDDY WHO WAS THAT GUY?" Zane shot out the door.

"Jeez he's fast."

Evergreen

"Excuse me ma'am but why are you crying?" I asked, she was clearly a Light Dragon. With her golden wings and tail.

"My husband. He took off and I heard his yell. I can't find him anywhere." She sobbed. "And my daughter is nowhere to be found." I felt sympathy for her. I, too, heard the scream.

"I'll help you look for him. What's his name?" The dragon of light rubbed her eyes,

"Snike." I stiffened.

'Does she know?'

"I'm Lily." She looked up. "What's your name?" I stepped into the light, my mechanical part of my face must have frightened her, for she jumped with a gasp.

"I'm Evergreen Phantom. But most people call me Freed due to my resemblance to an anime character." Lily nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "I know who you are now. Your father was a great man." Lily smiled.

"Why don't we go find Snike? I heard him over there by that building." A lie, I can see people crowding over a man with wings. We both started running towards them. It was a short run but it sure winded me...I don't run much. "What happened?" I crouched beside Snike, what happened to my poor friend.

"I don't know. I came outside and he was standing there, like he was in a battle. Then he said he needed to lay down and just collapsed." I checked Snike's pulse and noticed his wing was bent and torn.

"He's in shock. I need bandages, marigold to keep infection out, and poppyseeds for his shock." Everyone just stood there blankly. "Are you telling me that no one here knows how to do first aid?" I asked annoyed.

"Well...my brother does but he's inside on the floor-"

"And why is he on the floor?" I snapped at the emo dude. We're running out if time.

"He broke a lamp so he's picking the pieces up."

'THESE PEOPLE ARE USELESS IN A CRISIS!'

"I know these healing herbs." An Arctic wolf padded out and dropped a mouthful of the plants I needed.

"Thank you..."

"Lachlan. I serve Ash and I am the protector of the ninja."

"I will be in need of some assistance. Would you care to help?" Lachlan's eyes sparkled. I take that as a yes.


	12. Chapter 11 Evergreen's Reveal Part one

"Ouch. That stings." Zane rubbed a cut on his finger.

Luna chuckled and smiled at Zane. "Little rusty aren't you." Zane smiled, leading her outside by the hand.

"Yes. I believe I am, I guess being dead for almost two years has left me weak." Zane opened the back door to see his brothers crowded around someone. "Brothers? What is wrong?" Kai left the group and pulled Zane aside, his red hoodie glowing in the summer sun.

"It's Snike. We think he was attacked." Kai narrowed his eyes. "We don't know who but if we find out, he's as good as dead." Kai's eyes sparked and Zane tried backing away but Kai grabbed his collar. "Zane, Leah said you saved her from something when you were a spirit. Who was it? Please, Snike is part of our family." Zane shook his head.

"I don't remember Kai. I really don't." His eyes drifted to the crowd and he nudged Kai to the side. "But maybe Snike might." He nodded at the cheering crowd. Lily hugged a man with green hair.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING SNIKE EVERGREEN!"

"Evergreen?" Zane whispered. His brothers went silent.

"Y-You were the one who saved my brother?" Leah asked. Kai looked into Evergreen's eyes, narrowing his own.

"Why did you do it though? How'd you even get ahold of that equipment?"

"Please, I have my reasons, but may I speak to my father?"

**OHMAHGOD SHORT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13 Evergreen's Reveal Part 2

Zane stood there in shock and stared at his 'son.' Luna sighed, stepping in front of Zane.

"Zane, I was going to tell you...you have a son."

"I-I have...a son?" Zane whispered, looking at Evergreen. "I...don't believe it...how is it even possible?" Evergreen twirled grass in his fingers, humming a song.

"Dad, don't look too surprised. You've known me since you were a spirit. But of course you don't remember that." Kai grabbed Evergreen's shirt collar.

"You know about his amnesia?" Zane's gaze hardened and he shoved Kai off Evergreen.

"Brother, he fixed me so he's bound to know why I have it. Also, if my beloved Luna says he's my son, then I have her word." Kai brushed dust off his hoodie and glared at Evergreen.

"I think it's odd that Zane comes back from the dead, Snike gets attacked but somehow Evergreen turns up, and now he's claiming to be your son. Am I the only one with logic? Evergreen is, what, 16? You didn't even know Luna was alive then." Kai huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't believe a single word. Zane's a robot and you look human." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust you, even if you brought Zane back and saved Snike. Why don't you just give up on this little act and go back to where you came from and stop trying to get our secrets." Evergreen looked at Luna pleadingly.

"Can I show them? It will prove I am dad's son." Luna nodded slowly.

"Zane, bear with what Evergreen is going to show you." Lloyd and Jay started to giggle like school girls. "Immature." Luna scoffed.

"Show us." Kai demanded. Evergreen waved his hand over his left arm and his sleeve started to disappear, in its place was an arm made of electricity. It was transparent except for the blue electricity.

"...oh..." Was all Nya said before she collapsed. Zane just stared at Evergreen.

"Well that worked." Evergreen grumbled. Kai approached Evergreen cautiously.

"So...Evergreen, you're a robot?"

"Half. And I would like to be called Freed."

"Isn't that an anime character?" Jay spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Jay. "...what? I know my anime and I'm telling you that's an anime character, right Leo...Leo?" Jay looked around and noticed Leo was not present. "WHERE'S MY LITTLE SIDEKICK?! WHERE IS HE AND HIS AWESOME STAR POWERS?!"

"Right here." Leo pushed Cole away from him. "I'm too small and I am offended, you're my sidekick."

"Phht, whatever Tiny." Leo's eye twitched and he took out a dagger.

"Come at me bro." He whispered deeply.

"You got it short stuff." Jay took out his nunchucks.

"BATTLE FOR DOMINANCE!" Leo yelled and they both came at each other.

"Oh dear." Snike said.

"My money's on Jay." Kai whispered.

"Indeed, Jay has the upper advantage due to his knowledge and skill." Freed said thoughtfully.

"Yep, definitely Zane's son." Cole said to Lloyd. Leo cursed and hit Jay in the head.

"I WILL DOMINATE EVERYONE!" Jay shouted, tripping on a tree root. Leo grabbed Jay's nunchucks as he fell and yanked them out of his hands, then put his dagger up to Jay's neck.

"What were you saying, sidekick?" Jay closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nothing." He said through clenched teeth. "Just that...you'll dominate everyone." Leo smiled and looked at the other ninja.

"Y'all want some of Leo? Well come and get it!" Zane snapped out of his shock and brandished a shuriken.

"It will be my pleasure." He stepped up to Leo. "Before we begin, let us do the proper battle-" Leo swung at Zane but the Nindroid ducked. "I guess we are starting." Zane sidestepped from another strike. "Slow." He sidestepped again. "Sloppy stance." He crouched and did a leg swing, knocking Leo over. "Not distributing your weight. Leo, have you been training?" Zane jumped backward, away from Leo's surprise kick. Leo jumped up and lashed out at Zane, but he kept dodging the strikes, Zane landing a blow on Leo's dominate arm.

"How are you doing that?" Zane flipped over Leo, grabbed his head, and tossed him, literally, into a tree.

"I trained hard to become the ninja you see today." Zane flipped his hood up and walked up to a downed Leo. "A ninja always picks himself up when he is down." He yanked Leo to his feet. "A ninja never gives in to defeat." He straightened Leo when he slumped. "A ninja always protects the innocent. No matter the situation. A NINJA NEVER QUITES! NOW SHOW ME THAT YOU'RE WORTHY TO BE THE NINJA OF NIGHT!" Zane faced Leo, a look in his eyes that said he was being truthful. Leo shook his head.

"Zane, I-I can't."

"Why not?" Zane challenged.

"No body can defeat you. I look up to you because I've always wanted to surpass you...and...and...I...DON'T HAVE MY POWERS ANYMORE!"


	14. Chapter 13 A Rip in Time

Zane tilted his head. "What do you mean? There is no possible way to lose your powers." Leo shrugged hopelessly, facing the ground.

"I...lost them the day we battled Drake..."

Flashback. Right after Zane's death

Leo rubbed his forehead and turned away from Zane and his crying family. He walked away, running into someone.

"That was my shoe." He complained

"S-sorry." Leo said, tugging at his hood. "I...need help. Please." The person looked Leo up and down.

"You're a ninja? Well what do you need help with sir?"

"My...hood, it's...stuck. I can't breathe." The young man gently took Leo's hood and flipped it. Leo gasped, falling to his knees.

"Night? What's wrong?" The young man crouched next to Leo. "Charlie, get the ninja."

"My...stars." The young man held up his hands in a surrender position.

"Look buddy, that's for a doctor." Leo shook his head.

"Magic...energy. I feel-" Leo covered his face with a hand. "I feel sick."

"Leo? What's wrong?" Kai pushed through the crowd. "Leo, come on speak now. Did you get hit somewhere?"

"He said something about magic energy and feeling sick." The man piped up. Kai glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?"

"Simon Smith." Kai turned back to Leo and helped the injured ninja to his feet, letting him lean on him.

"Let's get you to the hospital they'll know what to do." Leo nodded weakly.

"He'll...know...Christmas tree." He muttered, his words slightly slurred.

"Lloyd, I need that ambulance. ASAP." The green ninja took out his phone and dialed rapidly. "It's going to be okay Leo. We won't lose another brother, EVER." Leo staggered but Kai helped him. "Come on buddy, let's get you help."

End of flashback

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't really answer my question. How would you lose your powers?" Kai clicked his tongue a few times and raised his hand.

"There's more to the story. Leo might not remember but I do..."

Flashback

An elderly man crouched over Leo, checking his pulse. "He's still alive..." He straightened and looked at the ninja crowded around. "I'm afraid to tell you but...young Leo here has lost his powers." Ash bowed his head in sadness.

"It's all our fault, if only we trained more before this battle."

"It isn't his physical condition, Mr. Julien. His powers were still settling in but he used them too early." Kai leaned forward, elbows on knees, and spoke quietly.

"Is there any way of saving him?" The elder thought for a minute...Kai started to get distressed in the pause.

"Yes but be warned, I cannot bring his powers back, it could potentially kill him if I tried."

"Just do whatever you can. As long as he is alive we will be happy. Right guys?" Kai glanced at his brothers as they nodded their heads. "We may have lost one brother but we will still be there for Leo. Luna, are you okay?" Luna was hugging Dr. Julien and Nya.

"F-Fine...Only that that Nindroid is DEAD!" She burst into tears and Ash covered his face with his arm.

"Uhum, anyway this may take a few hours but I can revive him." Kai nodded, leaning his back against the wooden chair he was sitting in.

"Thank you for helping us."

"Your father was a great man and I can see you are too. I miss him, and I bet you do too Kai."

End of flashback

Zane nodded in understanding. "I see...and that's all you can remember Kai?" The fire ninja nodded and Freed coughed into his electrical hand.

"Um, excuse me but I do not understand something...When Kai told Leo that the doctors would know...Leo said that 'He'll know, Christmas tree.' What would he mean by that?" All eyes turned to Leo and he flipped his hands in surrender.

"Don't look at me, I seriously don't know." Everyone turned back to Freed as he raised his hand like Kai.

"Actually...I have come up with an answer. He said 'Christmas tree' right? Think about it, Christmas trees are just decorated EVERGREEN trees. My name is Evergreen. He also said 'he'll know.' Do you think there is a coincidence that I show up at the academy?" Everyone went silent for few moments...

"Maybe. But how would Leo know that you would show up? After all, he COULDN'T have known I would be attacked and then saved by Mr. Phantom."

"Well...think about this Snike. You're a Light Dragon. Drake is a Dark Dragon. Since you two were at the same place at the same time, it could have made a tear in the universe and Leo could have been standing where it was. Thus, taking his powers away and giving him a vision of Evergree- Freed." Zane explained matter-of-factly. Jay made an explosion noise and moved his hands away from his head.

"You know what that sound was? It was the sound of my mind being officially blown."

"That's a good theory Zane but there are too many could's. And Snike and Drake were allies so why would it happen right then and there?"

"Way ahead of you Kai. As you know, I pinned Drake while Ash, Leo, and Dakota shot their powers off. The amount of power could have ignited Snike and Drake's powers to create the rift."

"True. But if it was a time rift, wouldn't it have affected us? We were standing next to him." Dakota spoke up.

"That, I have thought of and I cannot find any possibilities on it."

"Actually Zane, you're right on. When Drake and I were near each other, our powers collided with each other and an invisible beam shot to our planet, having to go through space. But when Zane made the shield over him and Drake, it closed off the beam thus saving Leo's life." Leo dropped his dagger and let out a low screech.

"IT WAS GOING TO KILL ME?!" Snike nodded. "Yes, you are the last heir of the Galaxy's. You're the ninja of night. Holder of the Universe Daggers. The secrets of the universe are yours BECAUSE you unleashed your powers." Leo slowly grinned and looked around.

"So...I am not a waste of potential?"

"You never were." Nobody noticed, but there was a shimmer right next to Kai...but it was gone in a millisecond. Kai reached over to his shoulder with the scar and rubbed it, pain written on his face.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. Zane's Girlfriend knows why...not the second reason but the first. Sorry again guys...just saying, I'm typing slowly because that's what mood it is...also have any of you seen D.N. Angel? HOLY SH*T HOW DID I NOT FIND IT SOONER! DARK MOUSY IS VOICED BY THE ONE AND ONLY...VIC MIGNOGNA!*fangirl shriek* DARK IS SO HOT!...did I say that outloud?...*coughs into fist***


	15. Chapter 14 Surprise Hole (XD)

Kai's POV

I snuck inside, unnoticed, and went to the freezer. I stuck my head in and shuffled through it in search of an ice pack to soothe my shoulder. Successful on finding the ice pack, I was about to close it when..."Kai, what are you doing?" I jumped, hitting my head on the freezer, at Zane's voice.

"Z-Zane, I-I thought you were still with the others."

"I saw you were acting peculiar so I came to see what's wrong." He tilted his head towards the ice pack in my hand. "You have an injury? Sit." He grabbed a chair for me to sit in.

"Zane I-"

"You are in pain, are you not?" I nodded hesitantly. "Let me take a look. Perhaps I can help." I sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with him, and sat in the chair.

"It's my left shoulder...Zane, I've been meaning to ask you..." I paused as I took my shirt off, and as Zane shuffled in the closet for the first aid.

"Yes? Go ahead, brother."

"So...how did it feel like...when you saw your dad again?"

"I was quite shocked and angry. But when I learned why he didn't come back, I forgave him. Why do you ask this?"

"Well, I was wondering...if since we saw you as a spirit then maybe I could see dad again." Zane stopped looking for the first aid and sighed softly, enough for me to hear though.

"I hope so too."

"Zane?" The Nindroid shut the closet, kit in hand, and smiled softly.

"I want you to live a happy life. Mine wasn't all that great but you have a chance. I don't have a mother but sometimes...sometimes I imagine that I have a great family in a house. Having fun like normal people do...but that'll never happen. I'm a robot and am incapable of having a mother." I looked at Zane and noticed his blue eyes were moist. "But I have my imagination." He examined my shoulder carefully.

"Zane, I can't believe what kind of life you have. You're a nice person but nobody notices it, but just know that no matter what, I'll protect you with my life. We are not losing you again, ever." Zane rubbed the back of his head.

"This looks familiar, but I can't remember where I saw it." Zane shrugged nonchalantly, lightly swaying. Odd. "There's nothing wrong with your scar, Kai. Perhaps you just feel overwhelmed by something." The Nindroid gripped the edge of the table and leaned on it.

"Zane, are you okay?" Zane coughed and shook his head frantically. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I just...feel-" The floor beneath Zane gave out and swallowed him whole.

"ZANE!" I shouted, grabbed my sword, and jumped down into the never ending darkness.

Zane's POV

I hit the ground painfully on my hands and knees, coughing up dust. I can't see my surroundings but I sense a presence...an evil presence. "Zane Julien. Ninja of Ice. Wielder of the Shurikens and Staff. Welcome to my home, and your grave." The air turned cold but I didn't notice, being the ninja of ice and all.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I open my eyes wide to try making out something, anything but all I could see was blackness and a soft orange light. I silently get to my feet and slightly move towards the light.

"You don't remember? It was only last night." I scoff softly.

'Again with this? I do not know what has happened due to amnesia.'

"Amnesia eh? Well, I was the one who attacked Leah, Snike, and his daughter Mariah." I feel another presence in the room and one approaching, fast.

"Who are you?" I repeat, fear just hearable in my voice.

"Oh, how rude of me. Let me light my home for you." A blinding flash of light illuminated a cave, blinding me temporarily. A man, strikingly familiar, stood before me, dressed in a black attire. "I am Grulu." A chain wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my side. "And you, are Zane Julien. You stopped me from finishing off Tom's son, so I'll just finish you off." He knocked me to the floor and brandished a sword.

"IT WAS YOU THAT KILLED TOM! I KNEW YOU WERE FAMILIAR!" I struggled to free myself from the chains but found they were too tight.

"Yes...and his son is here right now!" Kai fell from the ceiling and hit the ground with an 'oof.'

"KAI! RUN!" I screamed in terror, fearing his safety. 'If he stays, then Tom's son might think he's the enemy.' Kai got to his feet and glared at Grulu.

"NOT WITHOUT MY BROTHER! LET ZANE GO!" He rushed up, raising his sword above his head. Grulu smirked and met Kai's attack with his own. I clenched my teeth and struggled out of the chains, the metal scraped my arms as I slowly slid away from the prison.

"KAI! RUN AWAY!"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ZANE?!" Kai knocked Grulu against the wall and held his sword up to his neck. "Tell me." I rushed over to Kai and grabbed his arm.

"That's enough Kai." I looked into his burning eyes. "Go, I'll hold him back brother." Kai hesitated until I pushed him away. Grulu started laughing and disappeared from sight.

"I have the power of speed as my upper hand. You can't see me, but I can see you." Kai doubled over, dropping his sword, and widened his eyes.

"KAI?" His hands caught on fire and he pointed to something behind me.

"That ASSHOLE!" I turned around and almost screamed...and I never scream. The sight before me was of Mariah, chained and bloody, hanging from the ceiling by her feet. Anger boiled in me and the walls turned to ice, steam from the coldness rising up around me.

"I WILL KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO MARIAH! I WILL NOT SLEEP UNTIL I DO!"

Kai's POV...again XD

I winced at Zane's outburst. He turned to me, his eyes tinted purple. "Kai, your sword." He held out a hand so I placed my weapon in it.

"Zane, what are you going to accomplish with that? You don't know how to fight with a sword." Zane held up his index finger.

"One, Ash and I used to sword fight together. Two," He put up another finger. "I am not using this to fight." Zane spun around and walked over to were Mariah was and studied her:

"Then what?" Zane sighed in exasperation.

"Kai, look." He pointed at the chain and I could just make out a warped link.

"But Zane, you'll be vulnerable."

"I am willing to risk my life to save Mariah's." Zane stated, getting ready to jump. "Watch my back. The only people getting out of this place is you, me, and Mariah." I nodded my head firmly and took out Zane's Ice Staff...what? It comes in handy. "One, two, three." Zane pushed off and went flying into the air. He swung my sword at the weak link and I heard another sword being drawn. I leapt into action and blocked Grulu's surprise attack. The villain turned visible and he glared at me through our locked weapons, I returning the look.

"You dare face me in battle once again brat!" His gaze moved to my bare shoulder. "HA so that's who I shot. Too bad it wasn't Tom." My face and attack relaxed slightly.

"What?" Grulu reached to his back pocket, keeping a firm hold on his sword, and brought out a gun.

Remember this...buddy?" My shoulder burned, as if recognizing it, and I dropped my sword in pain. "Ha, you do remember. Yes, I killed your mother and I was about to kill your precious little sister but that Zane Julien stopped me." He tapped the gun to his head and grinned evilly, bringing his sword tip up to my chest. "But, I guess I can kill you now." A great weight came barreling into Grulu, sending me flying into Zane and Mariah. Grulu's sword got stuck in the ceiling and a glint showed a hole back to the academy.

"KAI! GET YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE NOW! I WILL HOLD HIM OFF!" I nearly stopped breathing at the familiar voice. I saw a glimpse of Grulu and...WHAT THE F*CK?! H-HE'S DEAD!

"ZANE GO! I NEED TO HELP HIM!" I started towards the man I thought to be dead but Zane's arm flashed out, stopping me in my tracks.

"You are not going anywhere. We need you to get to safety. Just trust me on this. The time will come when you will battle Grulu again."

*tears in eyes* Ok...Ok, I just saw THE MOST random commercial...and it was a Doritos commercial XD...*cough cough* Anyway, it's nine o'clock so I'm going to bed. Happy birthday Clank. I did not bold this because my thingy won't work.


End file.
